A Second Chance: The Time controlling Rebel!
by Dagomon
Summary: 6 years later, Shuya leads agroup of rebels who almost overthrow goverement.But Goeverement founds their hideout and launches a final assault. Despite fighing fiercily Shuy is killed by a sniper Or not. What if he is givena cahnce to go back 6 years.


Kurun sighed in defeat.

"I will do it" He said to the person facing him

"That's god" Replied the person

"But why the sad face you wanted to do it anyway, and they will be valuable allies"

"Ahh, I know, I already did It many times, but I think its not right to mess with history an change its course."  
"Every little action we do change its course because history has n particular destination, It can go everywhere we want, we choose"

"I guess you are right, but what should I do"

"First save them, then render them unconscious."  
"I see and then"  
"Show them the projection and condemn them"

"I will praise the ones that choose humanity over instinct, but I wont punish the ones who didn't. Cept from two. And I better kill the two targets in one shot"

"Now that you said it I have another idea."

"Why don't let is to go on and intervene later on, they will hate our common enemies more this way."  
"Theresa….you are telling me to sacrifice two people for that"

"Well yeah"  
"Theresa, not anymore, not what happened to that priest. I do things my own way"  
"You cant save them all"

"There four I want to save at least"  
"And three that will be saved by themselves, but this might change if you save those four, then one of those three will die"  
"So I have a plan but it will require too much skill, and use of magic behind the scenes like special effects"

"Shall I sue the replacement now"

"Yes use both the replacement magic spells, and then go rest. I know how hard it is to both of these simultaneously…Tell to Marcus and Christ and err…. Light to get on board, first"

…

Somewhere far away, a seventeen year old boy with a machinegun on his hands Ran in a slightly mountain over to a hole in the ground next to a tree well hidden inside the lush grass.

he let himself slide down the rope that was connecting the surface with the underground corridor.

Once inside he started running in an underground corridor. The nearer he was getting somewhere, the more cries of pain and machineguns shooting were heard.

He finally reached a big wooden door which eh opened entering a huge underground room

With many, many, many tables

When he go there he saw chaos everywhere. Young boys and girls were trying to fend off soldier with guns.

"_How the hell did they found our underground hideout…Dammit_" He wondered

The cave was full of soldier and rebels fighting each other.

The boy managed to slowly sneak behind the enemy soldiers.

And then he let his machinegun play the song of death, and grant to the audience death wishes.

Soldier were dying like crazy, the attack had taken them by surprise, and not all of them took notice of their comrades dying immediately, still the ones that understood, either did too late, or could not turn to face him because there rebels would kill them spontaneously if they were to do so, they were trapped, and soon more rebels with machineguns joined them from behind, started shooting at the soldiers.

Suddenly a shot , a sniper shot was heard.  
The boy turned immediately to the direction it had be heard from only to see a bullet icnhes away from him, the time like froze as he looked at the deadly object moving with incredible speed towards him.

And then everything went black.

….

"Like when everything turns black, when you awake forma dream that felt so much like reality, and you are confused and dumbfounded. You want to god back to the dream, but soon you realize that you cannot, but then reality proves to be better. So despite wanting my revenge when I understood where I was, I would sell my soul to go back to…No more fighting no more war with the twisted government… I was back here, dammit what happened I just forgot who I was fighting in the dream, but….but I just said who they were… It seems I am forgetting part so f the dream slowly….But what defines dream, what defines reality, how do I know that I was dreaming, and that I am not dreaming now….. Where is the line that should be between them, help me decided which is which"

"There is no more that line, either that is reality a dream or an illusion, you still have to try your hardest"

"Who are you"

"A friend"

"A friend?"

"A friend who gave you a second chance…take it or beat it out of here, back to the nice reality with war…or stay take it and try to change that future… I will be there for you along with my team"

"You will be with me, but where am I?"

"In a bus and you are asleep right now because of sleeping gas"

…

Kurun turned to a slim cute blonde girl dressed in a gothic and a guy with light brown hair, with a beautiful and refined look as well.

"I have a job for you too"  
"What could it be?" Asked the boy  
"Well some greedy fascistic pigs need a painful demise, Can I trust you for that?"

"Sure"

"Aye, Aye Sir" Replied the girl hugging the boy

"Ahh, anyway, don't forget you have a lot of crimes to pay for, working for me, so don't mess up"

"Yes, sir"

He then turned to a girl with black hair

"Can I put my faith on you to scout the area, when I cannot because of other duties"

"Yes, sir"

"Great, last for you" He said looking a boy with black hair and black sacks beneath the eyes

" I want you to think a plan so we can leave the base with a bam"  
"Show off" He replied to Kurun

"Maybe a show off, but who cares"

"Okay I have something in my mind but let me think about it a bit more"

"Hmm, okay feel free to work your idea you have 4 days, and Theresa…. I want you to help me master the last level of Artificial body replacement technique now"

"I understand, Sir" She said

"Also, I will be leaving as soon as I master it"

"We know"

…..

The wind was howling outside of the room, the kids were looking frightened at the man in the other corner of it surrounded by soldiers, nowhere to go nothing to do.

Suddenly the man showing them a video on a Tv, stood up stopped the video and yelled

"I SAID SILENCE!" throwing a knife to the girl. A window broke by the wind suddenly, everyone covered their eyes and ears.

When the wind stopped, the girl layed there dead, with the knife stuck on her forehead.

"_That wind, it was strange. The island had no strong wind currents for years_" thought the teacher- cause he was a teacher- feeling a bit uneasy. Btu still he had a hugner for gore and blood to satisfy, and no weird weather would stop him

He went over to the girl and took the knife out

"Sorry" He said

"I forgot I am not allowed to kill" He added

The moment the knife emerged form her forehead.

People went crazy running everywhere, crying yelling.

The soldiers, started shooting with their machineguns at the floor and the ceiling to scare people, which worked, because soon all the kids had shut it, and there were no more people running.

By chance a bullet brazed a girls arm.

"Noriko! Yelled a boy which rushed to the teacher and pushed him hard throwing him down

"You bastard what did you do to her"

But before he could do anything else the teacher managed to slash his leg and kick him with both his legs away back to the crowd of kids.

Soldiers surrounded him as a friend of his rushed to help him.

The teacher gestured to the soldiers to move away, and he pressed for the video to continue.

After awhile the same kid threw a bag to the soldiers.  
"You assholes these necklaces are deadly and you put them to us"  
"Shut up" Yelled a student with glasses whose face was that of a persons who would have no problem killing his friends in order to live.

"I cant hear the video" he added

The two boys soon went on hitting and punching each other .

Three soldiers rushed to them and stopped them taking them away form each other.

The soldier that caught the boy who threw he bag brought it in front of the teacher.

"I hate to do this" he said raising a trigger pointing towards the boy's neck. His tone and facial expression implying exactly the opposite of what he had said.

He pressed the button trigger. Soon the boy's metal necklace started shimmering red at the front.

The boy rushed back to his friend but they rushed away from him.

They all knew he was going to explode

"NOBU" Yelled another boy trying to catch his friend… but…

Soon after wind blew and the explosion happened.

Another window broke.

After that the boy's corpse was there in the middle of the room, a pool of blood around it.

"Well he got what he deserved" Said the teacher with apathy

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Yelled the other boy.

"HOW COULD OYU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT"

He said as he rushed towards the teacher but his classmates immobilized him not wanting another in vain death.

"Stop it Shuya" Told him a tall guy

"He will just kill you Nanahara….so stop it"

"I know…Shinji….but…AARRGGHHH NOBU!"

If stares could kill, the teacher would have died fifty times over from the look Shuya gave him.(Darn they cannot kill)

"What's that look for Nanahara"

"Asshole"

"Hmm, Whatever, Know I will be yelling names and the student will have to step forward and take his equipment at random...Let's Start"

...A fat boy jumped from behind some bushes, he was holding a ballista in his hand, the girl that saw him almost passed out form fear.

An arrow was shot towards her.

Wind blew once more, and no one could see anything.

When the wind stopped the girl was dead, the fat boy was scared form what he had just done, but he was happy, he was alive after his first encounter, searching for a while eh found his next target.

"Shuya Nanahara" He said

"So This is the next to follow to my arrows, I am sorry…but….but I have to live, through this nightmare"

Jumping form the bushes yelling like crazy he shoot an arrow to the boy in front of him

Shuya jumped up and started running, the girl with the wounded arm appeared form some bushes

"Run Noriko chan we have to leave!" he yelled dragging her with him

She followed him and they started running.

The fat boy Akamasou trying to catch them slipped in some bushes and fell down form the cliff.

There he saw another boy

"Hey that is yours right buddy" Said the other boy handing him his ballista

But in his fear Akamasou had grown paranoid he saw the other boy as a threat who had took his ballista in order to kill him, and he charged at him yelling.

The other boy backed down and he pressed the ballista, in order to save himself.

The arrow was shot towards Akamasou's heart purely by luck but wind blew once more. Strangely despite the wind the arrow landed on Akamasou's heart perfectly.

…..

Four boys were waiting nearby the Ocean.

"He should have come by now" Said a fat guy with glasses

"He's gonna hear it"  
"Are you stupid Hiroshi, don't dare to oppose Kazuo he will kill us all if you do"

"Shut up Ryuhei"

"He is right Ryuhei, Its not like I am sparing you anyway"  
They both turned around to face the orange haired criminal appearing from behind some rocks.

In his hands a automatic pistol

"Say farewell to this world" He said

The song of death was once again heard in the night.

Terrifying and yet somehow sad.

Blood, crimson blood like a red rose, was spilt on those rocks by the sea. And I wonder will ever anyone shed a tear for that blood….

…

Noriko and Shuya stopped running to catch their breaths on a rocky place near the sea.

"How are you?" He asked looking at her arm after they drunk a bit water

"Thanks god, its only a scratch on the surface"

"Thanks you Shuya kun"  
"Oh…. I called you Shuya…like Nobu used to call you"  
"Nobu…." He said looking with nostalgy and sadness, nothing in particular rather the vastness of the world

"We have to leave in order to avenge him…Lets get going"

They both stood up and started walking once again with no particular destination.

…...

Somewhere else, Mitsuko approached a house he knocked the door but no reply came from inside. When she opened the door she saw Megumi inside in defensive stance holding up a stunner, which was throwing out electricity.

"How stupid, a stunner is a melee weapon, Form that distance why did she even bothered to activate it. The only thing she is achieving is making her presence easily felt."

"Whoa re you?" Asked Megumi

"Me" She replied, lighting her face with a flash light

"Oh Mitsuko….Come on in"

"That's your weapon Megumi?" Asked Mitsuko looking at it.

"Yes…kinda lame huh?"

"Mines lame too" She said taking out her sickle.

And grasping Megumi's stunner out of her hand she assaulted her with both of them.

By chance Megumi managed to dodge her attacks and climb over a table and head for the door.

Mitsuko would have gotten her, but the table fell on her head giving enough time to Megumi to make some distance. Mitsuko threw the table of her and got up.

She saw the door opened and ran outside, pursuing poor Megumi.

After a while he finally caught up to her and started attacking poor Megumi with her own stunner and her sickle. The poor girl could only run , when suddenly Mitsuko stopped dead on her tracks, a red line on her neck,f rom which blood was pouring out.

She slowly collapsed down.

"Why?" She asked no one at particular.

Megumi saw her pursuer collapsing but thought it was some kind of trick so she just kept on running away.

…

At the same moment in another side of the island one boy and one girl were looking at the sea. They were in a cliff whose one side was abruptly entering the sea  
"Well…. Kazuhiko kun If I know something is that I don't want to hurt any of my friends….and if only one survives at the end, even if that was me, then I would not have you, neither my friends, so it would not matter to me."  
"I Agree with you Sakura chan"  
"So…." She said

"Let's do it" He added.

They both jumped down towards the raging waves which almost seemed hungry…and eager to devour them.  
A gust of wind unlike any other before, blew when its raging power subsided, the two students were nowhere to be seen or found.

….

As the sun rose up commencing the day, Shuya and Noriko were walking through the forest. Suddenly some bushes moved alerting them both.

A boy jumped form the bushes holding an axe and assaulted them.

Trying to slash them

"Oki…Is that you…?Why are you doing this?"

"Sorry guys…but I have a family back in the country"

"WE ALL HAVE…. DON'T YOU CAR EBAOTU THE ONES YOU MGIHT KILL TRYING TO WIN….OR…OR…. OR FOR THEIR FAMILIES" Yelled to him Shuya  
"I agree guys we could gang up on the soldiers but unfortunately….we can't trust others"

"Trusting could be the way out of this" Said Noriko

Oki in a final attack he rushed and pushed Shuya down the hill they were in as they were falling another gust of wind blew. When they reached down, Shuya noticed that Oki was not trying to suspend him anymore. He was dead with his own axe stabbed on his head.

"I didn't…. I didn't kill him….did I?" He asked

" I dunno Nanahara kun…I didn't see….but I know you Nanahara kun, you would never…you would never kill someone"

Suddenly a gunshot was heard and a bullet destroyed the surface of a tree next to them.

They both turned around to see who else was targeting them this time it was a boy named Kyoichi (the boy with the glasses that Nobu fought with before he was killed by his exploding collar) holding a magnum.

"Sto…stop right there…don't move." he said

"DON'T MOVE I SAID DAMMIT….I WILL KILL YOU ALL AND IWILL GO INA GOOD SCHOOL. IW ONT DIE WITH THE REST OF YOU LOWLIFES HERE" He yelled

And then a shotgun firing was heard in close proximity as well, and Kyoshi's head was blown to pieces.

Its really a wonder neither Shuya or Noriko died from heart attack with all the abrupt changes of enemies that were happening.

This time the killer was Shogo Kawada.

The loner transfer student.

"What are your weapons?" He asked them

"A knife"

"And binoculars"

A Voice was heard all over the valley…

"COME ALL OF YOU! COME HERE ON THE NORTHEN MOUNTAIN WE CAN TALK THIS THROUGH"

Shuya Shogo and Noriko all rushed up the mountain. They stopped when from afar away they could see the two girls yelling through a loudspeaker

"IDIOTS" Yelled Shuya

"GET OUT FORM THERE YOU WILL BE KILLED"

"IS THAT YOU NANAHARA KUN….COME ON UP HERE YUKIKO ALWAYS HAD A CRUSH ON Y…."

Suddenly the sound of an Uzi was heard from somewhere up there.

And a powerful gust blew up there. When it subsided the two girls were dead and a figure was leaving walking away.

Shuya could not believe two of his friends had died… He was devastated so were the rest of them.

"Kusaka, Yukiko"

"Stop it…if you want to escape the gam commit suicide otherwise…. Try to survive and don't trust anyone."

…

Kurun sighed once again….

"That Kazuo a real bastard… I barely had enough time to… I have to take him out"

"I Agree…" Said Theresa

"But we promised we would not interfere."

"Yes we did"

"I will just have to let things take their course

…

At the same moment a boy called Hiroki Suggimura arrived in a beautiful village.

He would sure stand up and admire the view if he was not in a hurry and in the middle of a fatal game abuilding inside three other boys were.

They were trying to move an engine he rushed and helped them.

As soon they had the engine up and running. They connected a pc to it and it started working.

"Great" Said their leader

"Thanks Hiroki, will you stay?"

"No I have to find Chigusa and Kayoko"  
"Sorry but we have seen neither of them."

"I see…well I will keep looking"

"When you find them come here, and if you find Shuya tell him to come this way too"

"Sure but, why?"  
"I have a plan I will brief you when you will come here"

…

Someone else cept from Hiroki heard that.

Kurun sitting on a chair in an unknown place he heard that.

"Good job hacking their system Marcus, the only bad thing is that the army heard that too…that the boy has a plan. But they are so overconfident they wont really pay attention to it. Many have plans but 90% of them fail. Thank god they wont pay any attention to him having a plan, because of that"

"Well… thanks boss" Said Marcus turning his chair around

"By the way how many of the participants are still out there?"

"There are only 19 people now"

"Who?"

"I will answer you in groups. 1)Shogo Kawada alone. 2)Shuya and 3)Noriko. 4)Chigusa alone. 5)Kayoko alone. 6)Tadakatsu and 7)Yuichiro. 8)Kazuo alone. 9) Hiroki alone. 10)Mimura 11)Kieta and 12)Yutaka. 13)Kazushi. And 17,18,19) Five girls living in a lighthouse.

"I see…and what do you think about the morning?"

"From 13 to 19 including 13. I see them all out of the game"

….

At the island Kazushi saw Chigusa running on the forest and rushed to her. He could never catch up to her. She was faster and head to decrease his speed to remain hidden.

Luckily for him, or not really so luckily, you'll see what I mean. She stopped to catch her breath.

Kazushi, was the guy that by mistake(but he really felt no guilt, he was only happy that he got an enemy weapon) killed Yoshio Akamasou, with his own weapon.

"Hey Chigusa" He yelled

She looked towards and when her eyes spotted him, her face changed into a grimace of disgust.

"oh…Its you" She said and she stood up to leave  
"Hey Chigusa…I thought we are going to die anyway in some days… So I decided do you want to do it…you know that….with me"

"Hell no"  
"Why….we all do, so do you….come on"  
"Really, you already spread the rumors we did It in the school….so why do you want to try it asshole"  
"That was so we could both go up socially"

"I can t see how this helps me elevate socially…. And with you it would be going down"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BITCH. DON'T MOVE FREEZE" He said pointing her with Yoshio's ballista

"Hmm…yeah right, like you have the guts to shoot"

She said and continued walking away.

He rushed at her attacking her, but she threw him down.

He attacked again managing to throw her down this time.

But she kneed him in the groin as she he bended over her.

She then took her knife out and hit him once again with it on the same spot. Then she managed to break free, and slash his neck killing him.

"Creep" She said.

From the woods at the point, Hiroki emerged, her best friend ever.

"Hiroki kun…it's not what you think…. I …..I didn't he attacked me and he tried to….. to force me….. to rape me….."  
"Of course Chigusa chan I believe you. I have known both of you for a long time, and I know what a perverted creep her was"

….

In another place Shuya and Noriko were walking, when she suddenly collapse.

Shuya rushed over her and slapped her face.

"Noriko chan…..Noriko chan!" He yelled but to no avail

"_I have to get her to safety_" He thought  
He then noticed a wooden house on the top of the mountain.

It could be a fatal mistake going there but it really was his best bet, and his only. Otherwise Noriko would die!


End file.
